


Don't Stop Beating

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [150]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Depression, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean loses the baby.





	Don't Stop Beating

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Ambrolleigns, Roman and Seth try to make Dean feel better after the loss of the baby.

Dean lays in bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. His hands rest on his stomach. The bump is gone. Their baby is gone. He doesn’t really know how to process this. He knows he’s worrying Seth and Roman, but he can’t help it. He feels hollow, empty, broken. He screwed up yet again. His eyes burn, but he doesn’t have any more tears left. 

The door opens quietly and Seth steps in. “Dean? You want some breakfast, babe?”

“No.” Dean says, voice flat and lifeless. 

Seth frowns. “You need to eat.”

“I don’t want anything.” Dean replies, still staring at the ceiling.

“Babe, you’re starting to scare me. Come on, just have some toast and juice, please.” Seth crawls onto the bed, leaning over Dean and breaking his staring contest with the ceiling.

Dean rolls over onto his side, his back to Seth. “No.”

Seth sighs and pulls Dean back over onto his back. “What happened was not your fault. You didn’t do anything wrong. Sometimes life just doesn’t work out the way you want it to and it hurts, I know it does, but you can’t punish yourself like this.”

Dean doesn’t meet Seth’s gaze. “I don’t know why you and Roman are still here.”

Seth frowns. “What do you mean?”

“You should leave me. Hate me. For what happened. It was my fault and you know it.” Dean says, sounding like it’s a struggle for him to force the words out.

“Baby boy, you can’t think that we’d ever blame you for this.” Roman says from the doorway, making Seth flinch in surprise.

Dean doesn’t move. “It’s my fault.”

Roman sits on the other side of Dean, one hand on his hip. “It’s not your fault. It never was and never will be your fault. We know that and we don’t blame you. We couldn’t blame you. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I killed our child. Please tell me how I didn’t do anything wrong.” Dean says. There should be anger in his voice, but there’s only exhaustion, the kind that settles deep into your bones.

“Dean. You didn’t kill our child. Nature just took her course and it wasn’t meant to be. Does it hurt? Of course. Do I grieve for the lost child. Yes, I do. But right now, I’m worried about you. You can’t just shut down like this, Dean.” Roman strokes his thumb across Dean’s hipbone.

“Just leave me alone.” Dean mumbles, turning his head to bury his face in his pillow.

“Please, come have breakfast with us. I can’t stand to see you like this.” Seth tugs affectionately on one of Dean’s curls. 

“No.” Dean’s voice is muffled by the pillows. 

Roman sighs and stands up. Seth looks at him in confusion. Roman leans over Dean and wraps his arms around Dean’s waist and hauls Dean out of bed, tossing him over his shoulder with ease. Dean yelps, hands scrabbling along Roman’s back as Roman carries him out of the bedroom.

“Put me down, you fuck!” Dean hisses, nails digging into Roman’s back.

“No. I lost our baby, I’m not going to lose you too. Understand? You’re allowed to grieve and mourn and be sad and hurt, but you can’t shut down and shut us out. It’s not healthy and I can’t lose you too. Do you hear me? You can’t make me lose you too.” Roman’s voice cracks a little and Dean quiets down, hands resting on Roman’s back now.

Roman gently sets Dean on his feet as Seth comes in right behind them. The food is on the table already, still hot. 

Dean stares at Roman before leaning in and kissing him softly. “I’m sorry.”

Seth steps up to them and smoothes Roman’s hair back. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Roman drops a kiss on Seth’s temple while Seth tugs Dean to him for a kiss of his own. 

“Breakfast now?” Dean asks, smiling hesitantly at his lovers.

“I think we can do that.” Roman nods.

“One step at a time. One day at a time.” Seth murmurs as they sit down and start to eat.


End file.
